


Occupational Hazards

by melancholicInspiration



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other, it could be if you squint, it's not really a romantic shippy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicInspiration/pseuds/melancholicInspiration
Summary: Ezio shows up on Leonardo's door injured, and Leonardo takes him in for the night. Hurt/Comfort.
Relationships: EzioLeonardo
Kudos: 39





	Occupational Hazards

_ Night had fallen hours before, and Leonardo was on his way back from running an errand when he took a shortcut through an alleyway. So elated was he with the new purchase of an elusive pigment, he nearly tripped over a body seemingly stuffed behind a support column - the only light being lanterns in the street proper. His inquisitive nature was what made him look a bit more closely at the body, finding arrows sticking out in many places and blood all over elegant white fabric.  _

_ White fabric. Arrows. “Dio…Ezio..” Leonardo dropped to his knees and hands went to search for a pulse, any found a shallow one and clammy skin. His beloved friend was near death surely, the result of getting into another fight with the Borgia's guards. Ezio must have passed out here before getting to the doctor, or someplace equally safe.  _

_ “Ezio, stay with me, I’ll get you to safety, amico.” Leonardo whispered urgently and vowed his head before moving to hook an arm under both of his legs and one across his back before lifting him up. This would be the only way to safely carry him without causing more pain or driving the arrows in deeper. Ezio made a small noise in the back of his throat but otherwise didn’t respond.  _

_ It took mere minutes to get back to his place – Leonardo couldn’t help but wonder if Ezio had planned this. That he just collapsed before he could get to Leonardo’s helpful hands. Not that he could ask him now, though at coming to the door, he realized he might have to put him down or…  _

_ An idea came to him and he kicked at the door, and waited for any response. Salai was there when he left wasn’t he? Would he come down? The echo of rushed footsteps was answer enough, though the look on his assistant's face was pure concern – which was expected as he was carrying a man near death. “Salai, please get the doctor. We need to help him.” Leonardo replied as he moved into the workshop and placed Ezio down on the nearest chaise. Salai nodded after giving Ezio a haughty, conflicted look and he was off.  _

_ Leonardo took the time to get some hot water, and a scrap of cloth, before bringing both back to Ezio’s side. Then he took a sharp breath, and began to undress him without causing further damage. Arrows were broken a bit, only to further ease the work.  _

_ Salai returned soon enough - but he had lit a long candle and kept it by one side of the lounge – with a doctor in tow, the masked man tsking in response to the injured man. He seemed to understand that the men needed their help more than anything else, including any judgement on who this man was.  _

_ The man didn’t wake up as the doctor worked to extract the arrowheads from olive skin, though the skin had now grown feverish – likely in response to shock and the blood loss – but before too long, all five arrows had been removed and the doctor received payment for the service and for some extra medicine for the man.  _

_ Ezio still hadn’t woken up by the time the doctor left, the fever setting in. It was the fever that caused his eyes to open and he searched for his close friend. “Leonardo,” He started but was dished by the artist who had returned with a bowl of fresh water. “I….didn’t think I’d make it here, amico. I thought I would die there…” It was clearly a thought that troubled him as those fevered eyes found Leonardo’s startling blue.  _

_“Grazie, Leonardo.” Ezio smiled softly, as exhaustion took him again. Leonardo smiled softly, though the pain was clear in his eyes as he held his hand. It was only then that he realized that he had misplaced his pigment._ **_Damnit._**


End file.
